


23:45

by lildemonlili



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, filed under: Biga’s prompts, jeongmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildemonlili/pseuds/lildemonlili
Summary: How do you know when to leap?Jeongmi LDR drabble





	23:45

If there was some force on the planet who had planned the turbulence, Mina would honestly like to have a word. Because one thing was her organs already curling uncomfortably around each other due to nerves and her general dislike for airplanes, but this? Probably the last thing she needed. But there was nothing to do except hold onto the armrests and think about something else. But there was only the seat in front of her and the grey folding table. The little bag in the net with her passport, wallet and phone. 

The plane fell what felt like several hundred feet, though it was probably not even a tenth of that. But it still stole the breath grom Mina’s lungs and she felt the cold sweat break on her forehead and arms. If they could just get back on the ground.

It wasn’t like this was the first time she had flown this route but it somehow just never got easier. So it was with relief in her heart that the plane started its descent. For a moment there was pain as her eardrums slowly decompressed, and she held her fingers closed around her nostrils, closing her eyes. Held her breath to even out the pressure and moved her jaw uncomfortably.

Another jolt.

Mina cursed, clutching the armrests tightly once more. The man beside her looked at her with a frown and she apologized for her outburst.

 

…

 

The plane landed with an uncomfortable bump and sound caught up with the plane. Mina sighed, her heart racing and her knuckles white, fingers tangled tightly in her lap. Then her stomach jumped again, but this time it had nothing to do with turbulence. Soon she wouldn’t have to hold her own hand like this. She could hold hers. And it dawned on her that after three years she had finally done it. Mina could almost smell her, could hear her laughter and feel her arms tight around her waist. It had been months since they had last been face to face.

The announcer on the loudspeaker reminded people to stay seated until they had reached the gate. Mina smiled down at her hands. It was over, finally.

The sun shone through the oval windows as the plane roller closer to the terminal, finally coming to a halt at its destination. Mina saw the seatbelt sign turn off and grabbed her phone from the little purse in the net, turning it back on from airplane mode. Saw the text and felt sparks fly from her heart to the very tip of her toes and the top of her head, leaving goosebumps on every surface of skin.

 

_ 11:05 PM Jeongyeon: Terminal 2 right? _

_ 11:05 PM Jeongyeon: I can’t wait to see you _

 

Mina grinned and typed a quick response before pocketing her phone.

 

_ 11:06 PM Mina: Terminal 2 yes! I’m finally here! Cross your fingers that my luggage came too. _

 

There’s this thing when you buy the cheap tickets - you always end up at the very back of the plane, and it always takes the longest to get off the plane. And it was the case here too. Almost twenty minutes from the doors opened until she was finally inside the airport terminal.

It didn’t end up mattering much however, as the luggage area was completely packed with people and missing any trace of the suitcases. Mina knew it’d take a while, and she dug out her phone again. Looked at the messages from people that had ticked in while she had been waiting to get out of the plane.

 

_ 11:08 PM Jeongyeon: !!!! AAaaaaaa! I hope the flight went well! _

_ 11:12 PM Momo: Did you get there safely? _

_ 11:14 PM Sana: She better be the love of your damn life or I’m gonna come get you back. _

_ 11:15 PM Sana: But that said I’m heckin’ proud of you! Give your girl a big hug and a kiss from me. _

 

Mina sniggered and answered them in turn, assuring them that she was safe and the flight was good even if it hadn’t been.

The sound of a carrier band starting brough Mina back to reality, and she looked up. One after the next, suitcases appeared from the hole in the wall, and she started looking for hers. Fifteen, sixteen suitcases. Thirty four, thirty-  _ there _ . The huge black suitcase with a single Texas star sticker on it, a green band around the middle.

“Excuse me.” Mina muttered, making her way through the crowd. 

With much effort she heaved the suitcase from the band and onto the floor next to the red carry-on. Nodded to herself and kindly turned down the offer from the man next to her offering to help her with the luggage.

The moment she grabbed the handles of both suitcases, her heart reacted, and she looked at the clock on her wrist watch before walking towards customs claims. There was a risk that they’d want to check her, considering the amount of stuff she had. But remembering that it was an entire life she had packed here, it suddenly didn’t seem like a lot. Of course she had left a lot behind, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was the future that waited on the other side of the opague doors.

 

…

 

She was there right? Jeongyeon? She had said she was there… and she usually waited right outside the doors, but the blonde hair was nowhere to be seen, even if it was normally so easy to recognize in the crowd of mostly black and brown hair.

Stretching her neck and standing on her toes, Mina looked around. Tall and blonde was hard to hide. Maybe this wasn’t terminal 2? Mina looked around. Saw the big sign and frowned. This  _ was _ terminal 2. But where was Jeongyeon?

Mina felt the plaid shirt slip off one shoulder as she bustled with the suitcase in an attempt to move into the middle of the big hall. The bigger the space around her, the more likely it was the Jeongyeon would find her.

Honestly this was the worst timing she could have had. Usually always there and now suddenly-

“Boo.”

Jeongyeon’s voice was quiet in Mina’s ears and an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Then there were lips on her cheek and Mina couldn’t help her giggle.

“I thought you might’ve changed your mind.” Mina teased quietly, leaning into Jeongyeon with a hum.

“I just forgot the champagne.” Jeongyeon said, letting go of Mina. 

Mina turned with a frown, facing Jeongyeon. Finally. “Champagne?”

“It’s almost midnight. Which means it’s almost the first day of the rest of our lives. It calls for celebration.” Jeongyeon shrugged, holding up a bottle and two plastic glasses.

“But you’re driving us home?” Mina still didn’t quite get it.

“It’s non-alcoholic, I’m not an idiot.” Jeongyeon chuckled, waving the bottle.

“No you’re just a dork.” Mina said with a smile. Jeongyeon shrugged and smiled.

For a moment they just stood there between all of Mina’s belongings, both suddenly unsure where to go from here. Jeongyeon lowered her hand with the bottle, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Mina felt her fingers twitch and looked down at them. Then smiled. Reached over and gently nudged Jeongyeon’s free hand. The older girl chuckled nervously and angled her hand, spreading her fingers and Mina filled the spaces with her own.

“Hi…” Jeongyeon said quietly.

“Hey.” Mina smiled. Found Jeongyeon’s eyes and smiled. Looked at her watch. 11:45. Almost the start of the rest of their lives.

“Fifteen minutes.” She said.

“Or none.”

“What?” Mina looked back up.

“We’ve waited three years, we don’t have to wait another minute.”

Mina grinned widely. Nodded and leaned in, kissing Jeongyeon full on the lips, just for a moment.

“Welcome home Mina-ya.” Jeongyeon hummed against Mina’s lips.

“Thank you for being my new home Jeongyeon-ah.” Mina said, forehead against Jeongyeon’s. Jeongyeon’s cheeks tinged slightly. Even now she still got shy. And Mina couldn’t help but give Jeongyeon another kiss before drawing back. Watched as Jeongyeon unscrewed the cap of the cheap non-alcoholic drink that should be a champagne replacement. Felt nothing but love as Jeongyeon handed her one of the two plastic glasses and poured a little in Mina’s glass and then her own.

“To the rest of our lives.” Jeongyeon announced.

“To right now and moment since.” Mina added.

They clinked the glasses even if it was just plastic against plastic. It didn’t matter. Didn’t matter that the ‘champagne’ tasted more like grape soda or that the airport was cold. What mattered was Jeongyeon’s hand in hers and the rest of their lives unveiled little by little as they stepped out of the airport and into the night together.


End file.
